Graviora manent
by InkBox
Summary: La dernière année de Alice Fortesue, plus tard Alice Londubat à Poudlard : de jeune fille fragile, elle va grandir et mettre à profit ses qualités pour se dépasser et se prouver qu'elle n'est pas aussi "faible" qu'on semble vouloir lui dire. Sa Septième année va lui permettre d'apprendre de nouvelle choses sur elle-même, sur le monde et sur un certain Frank Londubat ...
1. Lavander

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"It's a new dawn_  
_ It's a new day_  
_ It's a new life_  
_ For me_  
_ And I'm feeling good"_

_Feeling Good_ - Muse

* * *

Alice Fortesue ouvrit son livre dès que le Poudlard Express eut quitté King's Cross et se plongea dans sa lecture. Avec le ronronnement tranquille du train et la porte qui étouffait les conversations joyeuses mais trop bruyantes à son goût de ses camarades, elle se sentait en sécurité. Après tout, elle rentrait à Poudlard, sa maison, pour sa septième et dernière année. Tout en parcourant les lignes du retard, elle caressa sa baguette en bois d'aulne et coeur de dragon, aux lignes fluides et fines. On frappa à la porte et elle reconnut immédiatement son amie Esperanza Rodriguez qui lui souriait doucement et entrait tout aussi délicatement. Cette dernière s'assit face à son amie et retint un léger rire quand elle nota le livre moldu que cette dernière lisait : de la poésie.

"- Comment tu vas Fortesue ? lui sourit-elle, ce qui découvrit ses dents du bonheur.

- Je vais bien. Pour le moment, souffla Alice en posant l'ouvrage sur ses genoux. Il n'y a pas encore trop d'agitation pour le moment, je pense que Sirius et James doivent être à l'opposé du train comme je n'entends pas de bruit de fin du monde, sourit-elle.

- Tu as vu un médecin moldu pendant les vacances ? Un ..._spychiatre_ ?

- Psychiatre. Il a voulu me donner des pilules mais elle faisaient dormir, j'ai arrêté. Il est entré dans une colère folle, et j'ai pleuré jusqu'à rentrer à la maison. Je ne l'ai pas revu.

- Tu me fais toujours meilleure impression que lors de notre première rencontre, Fortesue" sourit Rodriguez.

Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard en première année, Alice Fortesue avait manqué de s'évanouir à cause de la foule compacte toute vêtue de noir : elle ne reconnaissait aucune visage, et aucun ne lui semblait amical. Tous les garçons et les filles de son âge étaient angoissés, mais elle semblait l'être encore plus. Juste avant le discours de Dumbledore, elle s'était faufilée en douce dans le Grand Hall vide et était tombée nez-à-nez avec Esperanza qui était bouchée bée dans le château, les mains derrière le dos. En voyant la menue silhouette en larmes, elles lui avait offert du chewing-gum et une oreille attentive, ainsi qu'un mouchoir en tissu, puis, elles étaient revenues juste à temps pour être réparties dans leur maison commune : Gryffondor.

Alice, à bientôt dix-sept ans, ne voyait toujours pas quel grand courage elle possédait pour faire partie de cette maison, elle qui se voyait plus Poufsouffle. Mais elle laissait cette idée loin derrière elle et se concentrait sur ses études et sur elle-même. Au fil des années, son angoisse des foules n'avait fait que s'agrandir et empirer, l'imprégnant comme une tache d'encre. Même le bruit la dérangeait à présent, et depuis le milieu de sa cinquième année, elle mangeait après ses camarades d'école, ce qui n'avait pas amélioré son image de "fille bizarre" ou de "mal foutue" pour les moins polis. Certes, elle était émotive et sursensible, mais elle n'était pas idiote ou asociale, ce que beaucoup de monde semblait malheureusement penser ! Cette année, elle avait pris une résolution et elle l'énonça à voix haute, de l'espoir dans ses paroles :

" Cette année, je me présente dans l'équipe de Quidditch !"

Esperanza ne sourcilla pas, n'ouvrit pas la bouche comme pour gober les mouches et ne rit pas. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à cette idée et répondit simplement :

" - OK.

- ... Ok ? répéta Alice, qui se sentait un peu bête soudain.

- Pourquoi pas ? A part pour le cours de vol, je ne t'ai jamais vue sur un balai, c'est à toi de juger tes capacités, fit Rodriguez en hochant la tête. Et tu sais bien que mes frères, à Canterbury, jouent au football, pas au Quidditich : je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui fait un bon joueur ou une bonne joueuse. Quel poste tu vises ?

- ... Attrapeur.

- Tu es menue, ça devrait être plus à ta portée que batteur.

- Quoi ? Fortesue veut faire du Quidditich ?!"

Le ton était cette fois franchement moqueur et les deux filles se retournèrent, les poings serrés. Sirius Black et James Potter, les deux éternels compères fixaient la demoiselle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, appuyés contre le cadre de porte. Le beau gosse aux cheveux mi-longs continua :

" - Tu es sérieuse ? Un petit bout comme toi sur un balai ? Tu vas tomber au premier coup de vent !

- Es-tu sûre d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour te battre sur le terrain ? Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, _Follesue_, chantonna James, tu as déjà du mal à te comporter normalement en classe, alors ...

- Tais-toi ! On a pas besoin de l'avis de deux bellâtres sans cervelle comme vous ! cracha Esperanza en se levant aussitôt.

- On se calme Rodriguez ... On lui faisait une piqûre de rappel, c'est tout.

- Alice a sûrement déjà réfléchi à tout ça avant vous ! Elle n'est pas idiote, ni faible et elle en a plus dans le ventre que vous ne le pensez !

- Quoi, par exemple ? Un autre livre de ... poésie ? nota James.

- Cornedrue, Patmol, les interpella calmement un de leurs amis, qui apparut derrière eux, moins grand et plus frêle : Remus Lupin. Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de taquiner les filles ?

- On arrive, Papa Lunard, singea Sirius. A plus, _Rodrimerguez_ et _Follesue_ !

- Je suis désolé, articula silencieusement Lupin avant d'hocher la tête en guise de salut sympathique envers Alice et de refermer leur porte.

- ... Par la Barbe de Merlin, j'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais ... murmura celle-ci, les mains cachées dans les longues manches de son gilet noir.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta son amie. Ne les laisse pas te faire changer d'avis. Tu vaux plus que ça.

- Je crois qu'ils ont raison quand même, je veux dire, Potter est lui-même dans l'équipe et il ne me fera pas de cadeau lors des essais et il est fort et admiré et-

- Et imbu de lui-même. Occupe-toi de toi ."

Elles se sourient à ce conseil et se lancèrent dans une discussion moins tendue sur leurs vacances respectives, Alice en Italie avec ses parents, Esperanza à Canterbury avec sa famille à travailler dans une colonie de vacances locale. Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, coloré de mauve et d'or. Tous se rendirent au premier banquet de l'année, où Dumbledore siégeait en maître, McGonagall à ses côtés. Le même discours sur le thème de "Bienvenue à Poudlard votre foyer la connaissance l'amitié blablabla" fut dit, puis les petits nouveaux tous tremblants furent répartis parmi les différentes maisons, et les préfets furent nommés. Puis enfin, enfin, le dîner fut servi. Alice prenait toujours sur elle les premiers jours, voir si sa sensibilité aux bruits et aux odeurs se calmait, et elle se trouvait plutôt bien lors de ce dîner. Esperanza et elle avaient retrouvé Lily Evans, une de leurs amies et Head Girl de Gryffondor en compagnie de James Potter, nouvel Head Boy, qui la fixait de temps à autre.

Les discussions continuèrent alors que tout le monde allait vers son dortoir, elle salua poliment la Grosse Dame puis partit se coucher. Sa malle l'attendait au pied de son lit, et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir après qu'elle se soit endormie dans ses draps parfumés à la lavande. Elle sourit : les elfes de maison qu'elle avait pu rencontrer savaient qu'elle aimait cette odeur, qui la calmait et repoussait nombre d'angoisse nocturnes._ Ils sont si gentils ..._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle de bains féminine commune de Gryffondor, accessible par un levier discret dans le dortoir, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Les filles se réveillaient plus ou moins doucement, et exposaient leur bronzage et nouvelles coiffures. Bien qu'elle fasse attention à ne fixer que ses pieds, Alice ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

" Esperanza ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tatouage ?"

Un crâne jaune orné de fleurs, de points et de spirales vertes et bleues ornait le creux entre ses omoplates, et deux roses rouges se tenaient de chaque côté. Son amie se sécha les cheveux et répondit simplement :

" - Un tatouage. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Depuis quand tu l'as ?

- Fin Juin. Il est beau, hein ?

- Un peu macabre ..."

Alice se tut et préféra se brosser les dents plutôt que de continuer sur ce sujet tandis que ses amies s'entassaient devant les miroirs, armées de mascara et de brosses à cheveux. Elle aurait bien aimé apprécier prendre autant soin d'elle mais elle trouvait ça fatiguant, et ne savait pas comment on le faisait : elle avait beau regarder ses camarades chaque matin pendant des semaines, quand elle essayait, elle ressemblait à un panda qui venait de manger de la confiture de fraises.

Elle laissa ses cheveux blond cendré libres et prit son cartable en cuir, dans lequel s'entassaient ses livres : lors de la première année, elle avait manqué de se déplacer une vertèbre à cause du poids de ses fournitures mais depuis, elle et Esperanza se partageaient les manuels, ce qui les soulageait toutes les deux. Dans la poche de son gilet, elle glissa du chewing-gum (au cas où elle manquerait de sucre), un élastique (pour jouer avec en cas de nervosité) et des lunettes de soleil rondes (au cas où le soleil lui ferait mal aux yeux, au crâne et aux nerfs). Elle enfila ses longues chaussettes et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au cours de Potions de Slughorn, matière dans laquelle elle ne brillait pas sans être mauvaise. Elle croisa les doigts et espéra que son professeur se rappelait de ses soucis par rapport aux fortes odeurs et qu'il n'allait pas oublier de lui prodiguer le sort qu'il appelait de la "Narine Nerveuse" avec un sourire qui lui rappelait son feu grand-père.

_Vous reniflez comme un lapin, Mademoiselle Fortesue, lui avait-il fait remarquer lors de la deuxième semaine de cours qu'ils avaient eus. Et vous avez le flair plus fin que celui d'un loup-garou ! On va calmer ce petit museau !_

Et depuis, elle tenait Slughorn en grande estime, car même si la plupart ses professeurs comprenaient ses soucis et la soutenaient, certains comme le Professeur Ahriman en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ou Madame Nyx, leur ancienne professeure de soins aux créatures magiques l'ignoraient totalement et allaient parfois jusqu'à se moquer d'elle ("_C'est pour son bien Dumbledore ! Elle ne peut pas rester dans sa zone de confort toute sa vie, elle est bientôt adulte !_"). Ce cours se concentra essentiellement sur les notions qu'ils avaient apprises en Sixième année et présenta le programme de Septième Année, notamment des compétences requises pour les ASPIC. En sortant, Alice et Esperanza rencontrèrent des amis de Poufsouffle, Sophie Abbott et Frank Londubat, tous deux préfets de leur maison. Le jeune homme avait l'air rêveur et offrit à Alice un sourire doux quand elle le salua timidement. Il était beau sans être intimidant et se montrait gentil avec tout le monde, même avec elle. Il engagea la conversation alors que le petit groupe allait dans la même direction :

"- Qu'as-tu fait de tes vacances, Fortesue ?

- Je suis allée avec mes parents en Italie. Surtout en Sicile, on a étudié les plantes avec des amis sorciers à eux, lui répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai que tu es très douée en botanique. Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont influencée ? s'enquit-il, son manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal sous le bras.

- Mon père travaille à Sainte Mangouste, je ne sais pas si je t'en ai déjà parlé ...

- Je ne crois pas. Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, finalement. C'est dommage, sourit-il.

- ... Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille alors qu'ils stoppaient devant sa salle.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être de bonne compagnie, voilà tout. Je te reverrai lors de ta matière préférée de toute façon, dans l'après-midi. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi aujourd'hui, et que ces quatre compères, dit-il en désignant les Maraudeurs de la tête, te laisseront un peu tranquille.

- Oh je ... Ils sont trop occupés à parler entre eux la plupart du temps pour m'embêter, sincèrement, répondit Alice avec un petit sourire avant que son professeur ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Je dois y aller. Bonne journée Londubat !"

Il la salua de la main et partit à son propre cours, et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mince sourire quand il nota qu'il sentait la lavande, tout comme Mlle Fortesue.

* * *

_Bonsoir._

_Cette idée de fanfic me trottait en tête depuis un moment et je me lance ! Je ne sais pas si je serai régulière, mais je vais essayer, faire de mon mieux. Le titre signifie "Le pire est à venir" comme tout le monde sait bien ce qui arrive à Frank et Alice ... Je m'essaie à un registre plus léger, même si les derniers chapitres seront, je pense, plus sombres. Je vais essayer de faire une dizaine de chapitres, j'en ai assez de faire des fics à rallonge._

_Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et vous souhaite la bonne soirée !_


	2. Viola

**_Chapitre 2_**

_"Cause I fear I might break_  
_ And I fear I can't take it_  
_ Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty"_

_Pressure_ - Paramore

* * *

Alice et Lily prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble parmi les premiers levés en ce matin de fin Septembre. Le temps était clair et ensoleillé et presque aucun élève alors présent dans la Grande Salle ne portait de manches longues. Alors qu'elle buvaient toutes les deux du jus d'orange, James Potter adressa une grimace horrible à la Head Girl de la maison qui se mit à rire au point que sa boisson lui remonta au nez sans grande classe. Esperanza était encore occupée à finir ses devoirs de Sortilèges, elle qui était la reine de procrastination perfectionniste : malgré ce défaut qui lui valait souvent des remontrances de la part du corps professoral, la jeune fille avait toujours d'excellentes notes sans compter une popularité grande dans tout Poudlard.

Alice était elle aussi appréciée pour sa gentillesse et son empathie mais au vu de sa peur de la foule et du bruit, elle préférait de loin parler en petit groupe ou en tête-à-tête avec ses amis. Heureusement, ce matin-là, seuls quelques bruits de couverts et de conversations matinales troublaient le silence. Avec un mince sourire, elle regarda sa voisine tenter de reprendre une contenance. Depuis le printemps précédent, elle avait remarqué que Potter avait tendance à fixer l'adolescente rousse du coin de l'œil et était étonnamment empressé pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs (bien qu'il soit moins doué qu'elle) ou à porter ses affaires.

Elles remontèrent toutes les deux dans leur dortoir et prirent leurs affaires dans le dortoir des filles, richement décoré de rouge et or, aux murs couverts de tapisseries et portraits d'illustres sorcières, avec des tapis persans sur le sol et des rideaux en velours. Alors que toutes ses camarades de promotion avaient déjà pris leurs sacs et cahiers, Alice cherchait encore désespérément son livre de Sortilèges dans lequel elle avait écrit un projet de sort pour calmer sa misophonie. Slughorn avait déjà réussi à diminuer sa sensibilité aux odeurs lors du premier cours de Potion mais son ouïe était toujours aussi affutée et certains bruits l'irritaient au point qu'elle pouvait en pleurer ou être violente. Or, elle ne voulait effrayer personne et ne pas avoir l'air d'une folle.

Certes, on l'appelait Follesue mais ce n'était que Sirius Black et James Potter. Et de plus, ceux-ci n'étaient que des adolescents de dix-sept ans et ne se moquaient jamais bien méchamment d'elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais gentil de rappeler à quelqu'un ses Tocs et autres bizarreries mais ils leur arrivaient de la défendre face à d'autres élèves bien moins aimables. Alors qu'elle était en proie au stress à cause de ses recherches vaines, elle se mit à rire nerveusement en se remémorant de la fois où James avait donné à un Serpentard une belle langue de serpent en le traitant de vipère et ironisant qu'ainsi il faisait ainsi honneur à son blason. Il avait eu droit à une belle punition par le Professeur de Runes qui passait par là.

Enfin, elle réussit à trouver son grimoire et se dépêcha de quitter le dortoir pour monter les escaliers mouvants jusqu'au cours de Flitwick. Alors qu'elle débutait à peine son ascension, elle entendit quelqu'un en contrebas appeler à l'aide timidement. Surprise, elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la rambarde.

Une jeune fille de deux ou trois ans de moins qu'elle était au rez-de-chaussée avec un air dépité sur le visage et pour cause : elle était en fauteuil roulant et ne pouvait donc pas monter les marches. Alice toussota et se présenta :

"- Euh ... Bonjour. Je suis Alice Fortesue, je suis en Septième Année à Gryffondor.

- Salut ! lui cria la fille en contrebas qui avait peur de ne pas être entendue. Wendy Winthers, Quatrième Année à Poufsouffle. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher un prof s'il te plaît ? Normalement, ma chaise est ensorcelée et me permet de voler jusqu'aux étages supérieurs mais un petit malin a du trouver intelligent de la désenchanter.

- D'accord. Je vais aller chercher le Professeur Flitwick. J'ai cours avec lui maintenant et ... et je suis en retard. Il doit savoir comment régler ça. Tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

- Je ne risque pas Fortesue !"

L'adolescente se pressa jusqu'à son cours commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes et s'excusa copieusement auprès de son professeur, les joues rouges d'avoir couru. Elle demanda à voix basse si il pouvait aller aider Wendy Winthers, ce qu'il alla faire en les chargeant de s'entraîner sur les sortilèges médicaux.

Après avoir arrêté des saignements de nez et stoppé des rhumes, les élèves de Gryffondor quittèrent la salle le pas traînant. Vraiment traînant. Une armée de tortues atteintes d'arthrite aurait été plus rapide. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient Histoire de la Magie que tous avaient tendance à décrocher au bout de quelques minutes, comme le prouvaient l'évolution du talent de tous dans la catégorie "dessiner dans la marge de leurs livres de cours". Certains en venaient même à apporter des crayons de couleur pour gribouiller avec plus de détails ou à jouer à la bataille navale sur parchemin enchanté. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Alice devait avouer qu'il lui arrivait de dormir sur sa table entre deux révoltes de géants.

Juste avant d'arriver en classe, Wendy Winthers dépassa le petit troupeau d'élèves comme une flèche, apparemment très heureuse d'être poussée comme un caddie de course par une amie. Leurs rires donnèrent un peu de baume aux coeur à leurs aînés qui se mirent à espérer naïvement que ce cours serait un peu plus dynamique.

Ils avaient tort.

* * *

La pause de dix heures sonna et Alice Fortesue discutait avec Esperanza du devoir qu'elles avaient du rendre en Sortilèges un peu plus tôt quand les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'elles. Légèrement méfiantes, elles se redressèrent et attendirent une possible pique.

"- Fortesue, les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch sont ce vendredi, annonça James Potter qui était également capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce sera après les cours sur le terrain.

- D'accord. J'y serai.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis tu sais, lui rappela Peter Pettigrew, leur ami boutonneux et replet, bien plus petit que la moyenne. C'est un sport dangereux.

- Je crois que tes amis me l'ont bien rappelé dès le premier jour Pettigrew, rétorqua Alice avec diplomatie. Mais je veux au moins prendre ma chance.

- C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ma fille ! se réjouit Sirius Black avec un sourire enjôleur. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! En tout cas, continua-t-il plus bas, je suis désolé si je t'ai vexée. James ... Excuse-toi aussi.

- Ah euh ... Pardon Fortesue. Je ne le ferai plus !

- Vous dites ça à chaque fois, précisa Esperanza. Cela ne vous empêche pas de recommencer.

- Oh _excuuuuse-nous_ de ne pas être parfaits Mademoiselle Rodriguez ! Votre Majesté Rodriguez même !"

La cloche sonna et noya la réplique cinglante de la première de la classe qui partit comme une furie en cours de Métamorphose. Comme bien souvent, Remus Lupin leur adressa un sourire contrit avant de flanquer un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius qui le fixa comme un chien battu.

* * *

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Alice partit lire tranquillement un roman dans un petit jardin du château peu fréquenté en attendant la fin du cours d'Etudes des Moldus de sa meilleure amie. Sur place, elle rencontra Wendy Winthers, très occupée à bidouiller un balai en compagnie d'une jeune Serdaigle de son âge. Elle leva ses goggles mouvantes et reconnut l'adolescente hébétée :

"- Hey Fortesue ! Merci pour hier !

- De rien Winthers. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ce balai au juste ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant.

- On le sécurise avec un siège spécial, lui expliqua la Serdaigle qui portait un énorme monocle à l'allure de télescope miniature sur l'œil droit. Wendy veut faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et les essais sont vendredi.

- On peut vraiment faire ça ?

- Évidemment que oui ! Il faut juste des connaissance sur les balais, quelques sortilèges et des méninges ! Et à deux, on carbure, tu peux me croire ! Tu veux nous aider ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas."

Elle posa son livre sur le muret adjacent et sortit sa baguette pour participer à l'opération déjà préparée avec divers schémas et formules préalablement notées sur un calepin. Le soleil amorça doucement sa descente et il était déjà sur le point de se coucher quand elles eurent enfin fini à elles trois. Fière de leur succès et impatiente, Wendy voulut l'essayer tout de suite et il fallut toute la conviction de ses deux partenaires pour l'en dissuader.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement : les cours se déroulèrent sans heurts et ses parents prirent de ses nouvelles. Elle expliqua à son père le fonctionnement de son sortilège "Mini Misophonie" et commenta son application réussie avec son professeur, qui l'avait félicitée chaleureusement. Alors qu'elle écrivait sa lettre en savourant de pouvoir être dans la Salle Commune sans se plaindre du bruit, elle vit au loin un balai étrange et le reconnut sans aucun doute : c'était celui de Wendy.

Aussitôt, elle se souvint de ses propres essais le surlendemain et courut jusqu'au dortoir prendre son propre balai. Il n'était pas de première jeunesse vu qu'elle l'avait hérité de sa mère mais il était impeccable et encore bien performant. L'adolescente monta donner sa missive à sa chouette (Athéna) et partit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où elle s'entraîna avec Wendy et quelques autres élèves eux aussi venus vérifier leurs capacités avant le grand jour.

Parmi eux, elle reconnut Frank Londubat qui aidait ses camarades à corriger leurs erreurs : il lui adressa un grand sourire qui mettait en valeur ses fossettes quand il la vit. Avec un salut timide, Alice chevaucha son balai et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol et fit quelques tours de terrain pour s'échauffer et s'habituer à l'altitude. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle vit les Maraudeurs regarder leurs futurs adversaires avec une petite boîte bizarre dans les mains.

"- Hé Fortesue ! Tu veux t'entraîner pour être Attrapeur ? s'époumona Sirius avec les mains en porte-voix.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Chope-moi ça alors !"

D'un seul geste, il prit une balle de ping-pong dans la boîte et la jeta dans sa direction : enchantée pour se déplacer toute seule comme un véritable Vif d'Or mais à plus petite échelle, elle zigzagua devant la jeune fille qui la saisit rapidement. Après un sifflement admiratif, Remus et Sirius en jetèrent une dizaine d'autres, qu'elle réussit à saisir (sauf pour une) et à mettre dans les poches de sa robe. Après quoi elle descendit sur la pelouse où elle fut accueillie par des applaudissements sincères auquel elle répondit avec des gestes discrets de la tête.

* * *

Elle quitta le terrain seule avant de s'apercevoir qu'on la suivait. Frank Londubat marcha à côté d'elle et commenta :

"- Tu as l'air d'être douée pour le Quidditch. Je pense que tu vas être prise vendredi.

- Je m'entraîne avec mes cousins et cousines. Et pour les essais ... On verra je suppose, répondit-elle en se frottant le bout du nez.

- Tu as une feuille dans les cheveux.

- Ah bon ? Où ça ? fit Alice en tâtant son crâne.

- Je te l'enlève. Voilà ... Feuille de châtaigner. Tu aurais pu recevoir un de ses fruits en plein figure ! la taquina le jeune homme.

- Je pense que cela n'aurait pas été très joli à voir .

- Tu l'aurais sûrement attrapé ! Comme un ninja ! Tchac ! Tik-tchac ! mima-t-il avec des grands gestes.

- Un ninja ..? répéta-t-elle avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Ce sont de guerriers japonais, connus pour leurs discrétion et leur rapidité. Ma grand-mère adore les films moldus sur ce sujet. Je trouva ça un peu bateau mais j'ai grandi en les regardant donc ... rit-il sincèrement.

- Je vois. Sinon tu ... tu arrives à guider les Premières Année sans problème ?

- Il y a toujours des nouveaux qui se perdent mais ils sont gentils. Je me rappelle encore quand je suis arrivé ici la première fois; je me sens déjà vieux ...

- Pas du tout ! s'indigna Alice alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall.

- Je suis un vieil homme de dix-sept ans. Quoique, pas encore. Mon anniversaire est le mois prochain, le 31 Octobre. Je vais devoir te laisser Fortesue, lui apprit Frank Londubat. Je dois encore finir mon devoir de Potions et aider des sorciers d'origine moldue. Ce sont ceux qui ont le plus de mal à se faire au monde sorcier, grimaça-t-il en s'étirant. Mais ils font de leur mieux pour s'adapter !

- Esperanza a eu le même problème en arrivant ici, mais elle est la meilleure de notre classe. Donc euh ... Au revoir.

- A demain ! lui sourit-il en s'éloignant. En Botanique, précisa-t-il.

- Ah oui bien sûr. Salut ."

Elle n'avait pas encore fait deux pas qu'elle entendit Peeves cliqueter et imiter des baisers baveux à côté de son oreille. L'esprit farceur la suivit pendant quelques mètres avant de s'éclipser avec un rire aigu. Irritée par le comportement puéril du fantôme, Alice eut beaucoup du mal à trouver le sommeil parce que aussi idiot que soit Peeves, il était quand même bien perspicace.

* * *

_Je suis revenue !_

_Le premier point : la misophonie, qui ne veut pas dire que tu entends de la soupe japonaise (riez, c'est drôle)(sisi je vous jure). La misophonie est le fait d'entendre à outrance certains bruits et que cela dérange le misphone au point qu'il peut avoir des crises de nerfs._

_Ensuite, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Voilà._

_Je suis repartie._


End file.
